Clown et Maître
by Deedo elfe demone
Summary: La fin de la guerre... De nouvelle vie qui commence et un clown triste qui s'enferme dans sa solitude jusqu'à ce qu'on lui offre une lampe magique...


**_Titre :_** Clown et Maître

**_Auteur :_** Deedo l'elfe Démone

**_Genre :_** Fantastique, Romance, Humour, Aventure et plein d'autres encore.

**_Disclamer :_** Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, seule la voyante est à moi ainsi que le génie de la lampe.

**_Indication de narration :_** Entre c'est les pensées des personnages.

**_Intro :_** Alors pour commencer, je voudrais remercier Sora qui m'as proposé l'idée et surtout qui à fait la bêta lecture, Merchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! Et puis j'espère que cette fic vous plaira, en tout cas, je l'ai faite tout d'abord pour me faire plaisir à moi. Vala !! Bonne lecture !!!

Chapitre 1 : Une invitée surprise

AC 197, les colonies et la sphère terrestre vivent désormais en paix, depuis plus d'un an grâce au courage et à la force de cinq jeunes pilotes de gundam. Suite à leur victoire sur la Fondation Barton, chacun pu partir de son coté pour mené à bien son nouveau destin. Heero étais reparti sur de nouveaux chemins, Duo lui avait repris ses affaires sur L2 avec son amie Hilde, Trowa étais repartis avec le cirque pour donner encore quelques représentations maintenant il avait quelques choses à protéger, Quatre quand à lui s'occupait de remettre en place l'entreprise familiale et enfin Wufei, restait égal à lui-même, le solitaire.

Depuis tout ce temps, chacun menait une vie paisible et normale. Trowa vivait dans une roulotte avec le cirque et malgré la présence constante de sa « sœur », Catherine, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir seul... Bien sûr, il recevait de temps en temps des nouvelles de ses amis, enfin la plupart du temps c'étais surtout Duo et Quatre qui lui en donnait... Les gens du cirque étaient sa famille aussi et il discutait avec eux également mais il ne pouvait occulter une partie de lui qui se sentait bien seul...

Trowa lisait un livre dans sa roulotte quand on frappa à sa porte.

Trowa : Entrer.

Catherine apparu sur le seuil de celle-ci toute souriante.

Catherine : Trowa je te cherchais partout, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

Trowa : Je lisais simplement, pourquoi me cherchais-tu ?

Catherine levant le doigt devant elle : J'ai une grande nouvelle, le directeur vient de recruter une diseuse de bonne aventure et ce qui est le plus étonnant, c'est qu'elle est vraiment douée pour ce qu'elle fais, je pense que ça va attirer encore beaucoup de monde au cirque.

Trowa : Hum... Peut être.

Catherine soupire : Trowa.... Tiens j'ai une idée tu ne voudrais pas m'accompagner pour qu'on lui demande notre avenir ? Ca pourrait être amusant tu ne crois pas ?

Trowa calmement : Cathy... Tu sais ce genre de choses, je n'y crois pas trop et puis ce n'est pas mon genre.

Catherine : Trowa s'il te plait, fais ça au moins pour moi, et puis sa te sortira un peu de ta roulotte, quand on ne s'entraîne pas pour les numéros tu y est toujours et tu restes tous seuls des heures, je m'inquiète pour toi tu sais... Alors s'il te plait accompagne moi.

Trowa regarda Catherine, elle avait l'air de vraiment y tenir à ce qu'il l'accompagne au moins jusque là-bas, c'est avec résignation qu'il ferma son livre avant de le poser sur la table.

Trowa en soupirant : Très bien Cathy, on y va dans ce cas.

Catherine toute joyeuse : Merci Trowa, tu vas pas le regretter.

Catherine lui sourit et le prit par le bras avant de se diriger vers le mini chapiteau mis à la disposition de la voyante. C'étais un chapiteau somme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, il étais de couleur pourpre et dessus trônait une pancarte avec inscrit : « Diseuse de Bonne aventure !! Madame Dina vous dira tout sur votre avenir !! ». Trowa fit un petit sourire de scepticisme rien qu'en voyant la pancarte, Catherine quand à elle avait l'air ravie. Elle demanda à Trowa de l'attendre pendant qu'elle pénétrait dans la tente. Il la regarda disparaître et attendit sa sortie se demandant bien ce qu'elle allait pouvoir lui raconter. Quelques minutes plus tard, Catherine remontra le bout de son nez avec un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Catherine : Elle est géniale, tu devrais essayer toi aussi.

Trowa sweadrop : Non merci Cathy...

Catherine : Allez !!! Ca te coûte rien en plus, et puis tu verras, j'suis sur que tu le regretteras pas, une fois que tu seras à l'intérieur.

Trowa laissa échapper un soupire, lorsqu'elle avait quelques choses en tête mieux valait lui obéir, c'étais une vraie tête de mule et impossible de la faire changer d'avis. C'est avec résignation que Trowa pénétra dans la tente. A l'intérieur de celle-ci il découvrit des étoffes de toutes les couleurs dispersées autour d'une petite table ronde ou statuait une boule de cristal. Trowa sourit en coin, cela faisait vraiment cliché comme mise en scène. De simples bougies judicieusement placées de part et d'autre de la tente éclairaient la petite pièce. Son regard émeraude vint alors se poser sur le visage de la voyante, elle devait avoir la quarantaine et typé espagnole vu sa couleur de peau et ses long cheveux ondulés noirs cascadant sur ses épaules. Elle portait une robe de couleur violette s'associant parfaitement avec le reste de l'ambiance, la femme le regarda de ses yeux noisette et l'invita d'un geste de la main à venir s'asseoir en face d'elle. Trowa prit place sur le siège libre et la fixa alors, son regarde étais envoûtant et profond à la fois, reflétant tout le mystère liée à cette profession.

Voyante sur un ton de mysticisme : Tendez moi votre main, jeune homme.

Trowa la regarda quelques instants et décida de jouer le jeu simplement, c'est dans un geste souple qu'il présenta sa main gauche, celle de la ligne de cœur. Les doigts fins et baguées de la femme se posèrent sous sa main alors qu'elle plongeait à présent son regard dans sa main. Trowa la laissa faire tout en étant calme et silencieux. La voyante parcoura d'un doigt la ligne de vie de sa main.

Voyante : Vous avez une ligne de vie assez grande... Et une ligne de cœur bien courte... Vous ne donnez pas votre confiance à n'importe qui. Hum... Quand à votre état de santé il est excellent à part peut être quelques blessures...

La voyante reposa ses yeux pour constater une quelconque réaction chez son interlocuteur mais Trowa la laissa parler sans l'interrompre.

Voyante : Je vois que vous vous sentez bien seul en ce moment même si vous êtes proches de votre « famille », votre cœur était autrefois imperméable à ce genre de choses mais à présent, un grand changement se fait en vous.

Trowa fut surpris par les révélations de la voyante mais ne le montra guère à celle-ci, laissant paraître un visage plutôt fermé.

Voyante : Je sens que vous voulez que cela change, vous vous réfugiez dans un autre monde mais désirez plus que tout vous épanouir auprès de nouvelles personnes.

Trowa haussa un sourcil alors que la voyante étira un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle relâcha sa main et commença à chercher quelques choses sous sa chaises, ce qui intrigua quelques peu Trowa en la voyant agir de la sorte, qu'allait-elle donc bien pouvoir inventer à présent ? La femme se redressa et posa une sorte de lampe à huile orientale sur la petite table ronde en souriant.

Trowa perplexe : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Voyante : La solution à vote solitude.

Trowa interloqué : Je ne comprends pas très bien où vous voulez en venir à vrai dire.

Voyante : Eh bien, c'est à vous de découvrir ce que signifie ce cadeau.

Trowa saisit délicatement l'objet entre ses mains et regarda la femme en face de lui qui le regardait toujours avec ce visage souriant de quelqu'un qui en sait bien plus qui ne veut en dire.

Trowa calmement : J'accepte.

Voyante : Me voilà enchantée, maintenant si vous me le permettez, je dois me préparer pour es futurs clients payants.

La femme se leva et disparut derrière un rideau. L'ex-pilote du Heavy observa la lampe en haussant les épaules et sortit de la tente à son tour, retrouvant Cathy qui racontait à une jeune funambule, ce que Dina lui avait prédit. Il décida de la laisser à ses exclamations de joie en lui indiquant qu'il retournait à sa roulotte. Arrivée à celle-ci, il s'installa sur le bord de son lit et détailla un peu plus la lampe. Elle étais doré et semblait faite d'or tellement elle brillait au soleil, de fin dessins étaient représenté, et très bien ciselé sur la coque, elle avait une forme allongé et étais agréable à prendre en main et à toucher. Trowa l'observa attentivement, cette lampe lui rappelait un conte que à propos d'un jeune homme nommé Aladdin et qui avait trouvé fortune et amour grâce à une génie. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il secouait la tête pour chasser ses idées saugrenues. Néanmoins il trouvait cette lampe bien poussiéreuse et décida de lui donner un ptit coup de neuf, il se saisit d'un torchon et commença à frotter cette drôle de lampe, alors qu'il étais en plein nettoyage, de la fumée sortit de la lampe, une douce fumée bleue. Il lâcha précipitamment l'objet qui tomba à terre alors que la fumée s'élevait de plus en plus dans la roulotte. Il regarda incrédule celle-ci prendre forme pour ne faire plus qu'un nuage en forme de corps humain, qui disparut laissant place à une homme typé orientale, de courts cheveux noirs attaché en une queue de cheval basse, des yeux noirs comme les ténèbres, il portait un gilet caractéristiques de l'Arabie ainsi qu'un pantalon bouffant blanc et des babouches dorés. Trowa cru rêvé et se demanda si il ne dormait pas les yeux ouverts en cet instant présent.

Génie : Aaaaaaaaaah !!!!! Ca fait du bien de sortir de là dedans.

Le génie s'étira faisant quelques mouvements souples puis regarda le jeune homme en face de lui.

Génie grand sourire made in colgate : Je suppose que tu es mon nouveau maître ? Enchantée. Le génie s'inclina et poursuivit. Je m'appel Frigg et suis à ton entière disposition à partir de maintenant, tu peux me demander trois vœux, par contre interdiction de me demander de t'accorder des vœux à l'infini, ça ne marche pas et on a déjà essayé de me rouler avec ça. Et puis je ne fais pas tomber les gens amoureux, ça ce commande pas et quand au meurtre parce que le chien du voisin à fais des trous dans la jardin, c'est hors de questions, à part ça, je sais tout faire.

Le génie gonfla le torse d'un air de conquérant, alors que Trowa essayait d'assimiler les informations arrivant à son cerveau. Il avait une lampe, il l'avait frotter et un génie en étais sortit, il se trouvait en plein rêve et en plus ce génie étais encore plus bavard qu'une pie et c'est qu'il parlait vite aussi.

Trowa sweatdrop : Vous êtes vraiment un génie ?

Génie : En chair, en os et en poudre magique. Il fit jouer ses doigts avec la dite poudre. Alors très cher maîetre que puis je faire pour vous. S'appuya sur l'épaule de Trowa en posant son coude. Tu veux devenir riche ? Avoir une belle voiture ?

Trowa calmement : Rien de tout ça ne m'intéresse.

Génie : Ah... Pourtant c'est ce que souhaite la plupart des gens, alors prononce ton premier vœu et je l'exaucerais.

Trowa réfléchissant un instant : Eh bien... J'aimerai.... Hum... Avoir un peu plus de compagnie, me sentir moins seule en faites et peut être avoir de nouveaux amis.

Génie : Je dois avoir sa en stock, souhait accordé.

Le génie sourit et claqua des doigts alors que l'aura lumineuse de Frigg s'intensifia dans la roulotte, Trowa ferma les yeux pour se protéger de la forte luminosité et quand il les rouvrit, Frigg avait disparu. Trowa le chercha du regarda puis posa ses yeux sur la lampe et la ramassa se demandant vraiment s'il n'avais pas rêver. Au bout d'un court instant de réflexion, il haussa les épaules et reposa la lampe sur la table... Puis quitta la roulotte pour se préparer à la représentation. Une fois son propriétaire sorti, la lampe se mit à briller...

Quelques jours plus tard, Trowa n'avait observé aucun changement dans sa vie, il s'éloignait peu à peu de ses amis du cirque, et recommençait à retourner dans son monde du silence. Il pouvait parfois rester des heure à réfléchir ou perdu dans ses pensées. Deux choix s'offraient alors à lui. 1 : Il avait complètement rêvé. 2 : Faire de nouveau appel au génie pour lui demander quelques explications. Après un moment de réflexion il se saisit de la lampe et la frotta de nouveau, comme la première fois un nuage bleu apparu et forma un corps puis se volatilisa mais au lieu de se retrouver avec Frigg en face de lui, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune fille ?

Trowa : Qu'est-ce que ? Où est Frigg ?

La jeune fille le détailla des pieds à la tête avec un regard de profonde surprise alors que son visage s'illumina d'un coup d'un grand sourire et dans un élan de joie, elle se jetta à son cou.

Fille : Trowaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'y crois pas, c'est bien toi, tu es réel ?

Trowa sous le coup s'étais retrouvé sur son lit et sous la jeune fille, complétement incrédule de ce qui venait d'arriver.

Trowa : Excusez moi mademoiselle mais qui êtes vous ? Il devait y avoir un homme à votre place normalement.

Fille se releva de sur lui : Ah !!! Désolé, j'aurais pas du te sauter dessus comme ça et... Regarde ou elle est.... Euh.... J'suis dans ton monde ? Woé ?

Trowa haussant un sourcil : Mon monde ?

Trowa la regarda et la détailla des pieds à la tête, elle avait de long cheveux dorés et ondulés et de magnifiques yeux bleus comme le ciel, elle portait une tenue pour le moins dans le ton, un pantalon bouffant rouge avec en haut une brassière de la même couleur laissant voir son nombril ainsi qu'une bonne partie de sa peau pâle et tout ça dans le style oriental.

Fille : Euh je n'étais pas habillé comme ça y a 5 minutes... C'est toi qui m'as fais venir ? Oh pardon avec tt ça je me suis pas présenté, je m'appel Deedo, Deedo Nerwanys.

La jeune fille lui offrit un magnifique sourire alors qu'il tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Deedo faisant de grands signes de mains devant lui : Youhou !!!! La terre appel la lune, vous m'entendez ???

Trowa se réveillant enfin : Hein ? Euh oui pardon. Mais, je suis un peu dépassé par les événements là.

Deedo : Ah bah, t'est pas le seul, j'ai du mal à comprendre également mais en tout cas, ce que je constate, c'est que.... Je vais rester avec toi maintenant !!!

Trowa la regarda un peu perplexe et reprit avec un sérieux légendaire : Je sais qui pourrait nous renseigner, viens suis moi.

Il sortit très rapidement de la caravane et se dirigea vers la tente de la voyante suivi de près par Deedo.

Deedo un peu surprise : Euh ou va-t-on comme ça ?

Trowa : Chercher des réponses.

Trowa entra dans la tente où la voyante l'attendait un grand sourire aux lèvres, il s'avança vers elle suivit par Deedo qui observait l'étrange endroit.

Deedo : Ouahou !! Sympa la déco, on s'y croirait.

Puis voyant la femme.

Deedo : Bonjour madame !! Euh pourquoi il m'as amené ici ?

Trowa fixa la femme qui ne perdait pas son sourire : Vous le saviez depuis le début c'est bien cela ?

Voyante croisant les bras sous son menton : Oui, je l'avais vu... Mais votre souhait n'est-il point exaucé ?

Trowa un peu perplexe : Si mais... Je ne pensais pas vraiment à cela à vrai dire et de plus cette jeune fille vient d'un autre monde et je pense qu'elle désirait plutôt y retourner...

Deedo choquée : Hein ? Mais pas du tout, j'suis très bien ici et puis je veux rester, je peux vous l'assurer.

Voyante souriant : L'affaire semble résolu mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour cette jeune demoiselle car même si elle est auprès de vous, elle reste tout de même dans son monde qui se trouve à l'intérieur de la lampe. A chaque fois que vous aurez besoin d'elle, il suffira de l'appeler. Profitez en jeune homme. Bien, sur ce, je dois vous laisser.

Et elle disparut derrière un rideau.

Deedo la bouche entrouverte comme deux ronds de flanc : Eh ben... Euh c'est instructif au moins ici.

Trowa haussa un sourcil en la regardant.

_**A suivre...**_

__

Tadaaaaaaaaaa !!! Premier chapitre achevé Je suis contente de moi pour une fois. Merci encore à Sora et Yami également pour leurs encouragement et la suite très prochainement.

Bye bye !!!!


End file.
